


The ties that bind

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, But sexy murder fluff, Dani would just snicker, F/M, Fluff, Gil would not approve, HR would die, Inappropriate Erections, JT would not approve, Maldrisa, Not Medically Accurate, Oral Sex, Pegging, Prompt Fill, Riding Crops, Still no beta, The 'dreese, There is no drug that would stop just the diaphragm and not other muscles, These two get way too excited about murder, Top!Edrisa, bottom!Malcolm, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Malcolm is working on a case where a petite woman is killing large men.  To solve it, Edrisa will have to tie him up.  Unsurprisingly, she's game...but then Malcolm gets a boner.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Edrisa Tanaka
Comments: 25
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my answer to yet another one of @Pussinhikingboots' prompts on the Prodigal Son Trash Discord Server. The prompt was:  
>  _The team has yet another case where rope bondage is involved. Edrisa is demonstrating how the rope was tied, using Malcolm as the subject/model. (they are alone in her office/morgue...)_  
>  As Edrisa is going through the demo, Malcolm gets a boner. Edrisa notices.  
> What happens (or doesn't happen) next?
> 
> I stole it and I ran away with it, cackling madly. I only felt up to doing a short one-shot with it, however; should anyone feel like continuing this fic, please feel free :). 
> 
> Also, yes, I know there's not a drug that magically stops certain muscles and not others. If that bothers you, please click the back button now.

“Edrisa! I need you to tie me up!” 

Clearly, Edrisa was dreaming, because Malcolm Bright had just skidded to a halt in her morgue and asked to be tied up. “Uh...okay?” She heard herself laugh nervously. “I mean, why?”

“I have an idea! What if the killer is only using the drug to stop the diaphragm? Then, she uses rope bondage to constrict the victims’ chests!” Malcolm was practically bouncing on his toes. 

Edrisa’s eyes went wide. Okay, so this was a case, not a dream. At least, it probably wasn’t. “That could explain why they all died of asphyxiation even though their costal muscles would have kept working.” At least Malcolm never seemed to care when she got overly enthused about death. His theory did explain how the petite woman the witnesses had described was able to kill the large men that were her victims. Theoretically, of course. 

“Is it possible?” Bright’s too-wide eyes were focused on her, and she basked in the glow. 

“I don’t know. Maybe. It would depend on what knots she used. You’re right, I need to tie you up. Let me get some rope.” It was lucky they were alone; even Gil would be past his tolerance for their antics by now (JT would have left before Malcolm had even finished his first sentence). 

Edrisa hurried out of the morgue proper and into her office. She didn’t keep bondage rope in there, of course, but she did have a spool of regular rope she used whenever she needed to keep a part of a corpse’s body elevated for an extended period of time. 

She unspooled a few meters and cut it off with shears she kept next to the spool for that exact purpose. When she turned around, she nearly collided with Malcolm’s chest. “Oh! I’m sorry!” came out automatically. 

His strong hands grasped her elbows and steadied her. “No, I’m sorry, I thought you’d realized I’d followed you.” 

“This probably is a better space than in the middle of the morgue anyway,” Edrisa allowed, looking up at him. Her heart was still pumping from the shock of nearly running into him and the adrenaline she always felt when she was able to help the team find a killer. “Uh, so, the guys had their hands tied behind their backs.” 

“Right!” It almost seemed as if he had forgotten why he was there for a moment, but then he turned around and put his hands behind his back. She tied his wrists together, then used the shears to cut that part of the rope off. “So...the victims were probably on their knees…”

“Right,” Malcolm said, and promptly lowered himself to the floor. The damn man was as graceful as a cat, sometimes. She wasn’t processing much now, focused as she was on the method of asphyxiation, but she knew that later? Later this scene would feature prominently in her spank bank.  
Edrisa didn’t bother tying his ankles together; the victims had had theirs tied, but it was unlikely to have either helped or hindered thoracic compression. “Okay, so, I don’t think it was a slipknot, but I’ll try that first, just in case.”

“That makes sense,” Malcolm replied, nodding and pulling his arms back so she had better access to his torso. She realized that she probably should have had him take off his expensive suit jacket, but oh well. Wrinkles weren’t that hard to get out. 

Edrisa quickly tied a simple slipknot, then pulled the opening over his head and then under his arms so she could tighten it near the bottom of his ribcage. She pulled the rope taut, and eyed him critically. “How’s that?”

Bright shook his head. “No, I’m pretty sure if I struggle, I can get it loose.” 

“Yeah. I don’t have the best leverage, either; I’d have to really plant my feet and pull,” Edrisa agreed. “You’d probably just pull me right over. Let’s try a tautline hitch instead.” 

“Girl scout?” he guessed.

“No,” she said, untying the slip knot and re-tying a tautline hitch. She pulled it tight around his lower chest, and then pursed her lips. “Dabbled in--well, it doesn’t matter.” Her crush didn’t need to know she’d dabbled in BDSM...assuming, of course, that the others hadn’t already told him about it. “How does that feel?” 

“Better,” he noted, trying to expand his rib cage. “Can you, like, pull on the other end, though? I want to see how it reacts when I struggle.”

Edrisa obediently took the long end of the rope and backed off several feet. She planted her flats firmly on the ground and then hauled on the rope. Malcolm pulled back, and she tried her best to stay put. 

“No,” they both said at the same time, as she was pulled forward. “It still loosens too easily,” Malcolm added. 

“Okay. Let’s try an arbor knot,” Edrisa told him, once again walking over and tying a new knot. “It’s supposed to get tighter if you struggle, and I don’t think you’ll be able to pull as hard against me with it.”

“Perfect,” he told her, giving her that bright--pun intended--grin that made her give him a sappy smile in return.

Once again, she stepped away and hauled hard on the end of the rope. He pulled back, but instead of getting more slack, the rope tightened around him--and he couldn’t pull her off her feet. “This is it!” he said breathlessly. “Edrisa, you’re a genius.”

“I know,” she said, none-too modestly, and then realized he was actually struggling for breath (luckily, he still had the full use of his diaphragm, unlike the killer’s victims). Still, she hurried over to him and began to undo the knot. When she got there, she was shocked to see the front of Malcolm’s slacks, well, noticeably tented. 

At the look on her face, he looked down and then went bright--ha, ha--red. “I’m sorry!” he gasped. “I’m sorry, Edrisa, it’s just...it’s been a long time, and I know this isn’t professional or appropriate for a workplace…”

She felt her own face heat as she hurried to get him out of all of the ropes, including the one binding his wrists. She let out the nervous chuckle which she hated every time she realized she was making it. “It’s all right, it’s a perfectly natural bodily reaction to what is normally a sexual act, and your body is flooded with adrenaline right now because you figured out how the killer did it.” 

“Still, I’m sorry.” As soon as he had his hands back, he covered his groin with them, his face still beet-red. 

“You, uh...you don’t have to be sorry. I mean. After you catch the killer, uh.” Edrisa hurriedly looked around, as if HR was going to leap out from somewhere and catch them. “You could come over to my house. I know a lot of good knots. It doesn’t have to be a date or anything, we can just be fuckbuddies if that’s what you want.” Had she really just said fuckbuddies? Yes, yes she had. After he turned her down, she was going to melt into the floor from sheer embarrassment. 

Bright slowly stood up, eyeing her nervously for a moment before licking his lips. “You, uh. You’re a Domme?”

“I can be.” Why. Why was her mouth on autopilot? Where was her (admittedly loose) filter? “I’ve dabbled before. Though, uh, it sometimes takes me a minute or two to get in the right headspace.” 

“That’s fine...would you really be okay topping me?” His blue eyes were darting around now, as if he, too, suspected the evil HR agent was going to pop out from under the desk. 

“Of course.” Edrisa would take Bright any way she could get him. Well, not dead. Or drugged. Or unconscious. But aside from that? Yes, please. 

“Then...yeah. Seven o’clock? I’ll bring seafood? Don’t worry, I won’t cook it myself,” Bright said. He was still holding his hands in front of his erection, but she was trying very hard not to stare at them. 

She let out a more genuine laugh. “You really think you’ll catch the killer this afternoon?”

Bright grinned sheepishly at her. “What, too cocky?”

“Just a little. Let’s make it eight, and bring a bottle of wine. And some flowers. I want flowers.” Edrisa wanted to stop and hold her lips together so she couldn’t talk anymore, but her mouth just kept going. “But don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because you bring them.”

“Never,” Malcolm said. He gave her one last shy smile, and then hurried out of her office. 

She watched him go, a stupid grin on her face. Moments later, in near-abject panic, she clocked out early so she could go home and clean her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened during their date, because y'all are greedy and demanded more XD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the change to explicit and all the added tags!

Edrisa was re-arranging her supplies on the bed for the umpteenth time when she heard the knock at her door. Malcolm was early; apparently his estimate of how long it would take him to catch the killer was better than hers. 

She let out a squeak, and practically ran to the door. Luckily, she had put on a little black dress earlier, though she hadn’t reapplied her makeup. Malcolm already knew what she looked like without it, though, and he might as well get used to the fact that she wasn’t a typical Domme. 

Besides, she didn’t have a choice; he was at her door. She opened it and beamed up at him in a completely non-dominatrix-like manner. “Bright! You came!” 

“Of course I did. And I brought these.” Malcolm handed her a bouquet of Christmas roses and yellow tulips. 

“You know flower language!” she exclaimed. “Thank you! You like my smile, and you want me to help with your anxiety. Oh, and--and there’s decorative grasses, too.” She felt her face flush, and looked up to see Malcolm looking rather embarrassed as well. 

“Come in, come in,” she told him, opening her apartment door wide. She was too caught up in the moment to worry about her cats, but luckily for her none of them were door-dashers. The three nearly identical black cats were instead interested in the smells coming from the bag of food Malcolm was holding, and as soon as he stepped in, they started winding around his ankles. “Don’t trip him, you three,” she scolded them playfully. “Here, I’ll take that,” she told Malcolm, reaching for the bag. 

Malcolm handed it over, and was left with only the wine bottle to hold while he took off his coat and shoes. “What are their names?” he asked, reaching down to scratch one on the head.

“Noir, Schwarze, and Cherny.” Edrisa set the food down on the table and began arranging the flowers in a vase that she’d put there earlier for that purpose. 

“Isn’t that--did you just--name them black in different languages?” Bright asked as he followed her to the small dining room. 

“Uh...heh. Is that weird? That’s weird, isn’t it?” she asked, feeling vaguely guilty.

“No, not at all.” Bright set the wine bottle on the table before opening the bag of food. “I don’t know much about cats. Are they littermates?”

“No, but they’re all from the same shelter. Did you know that black cats still have a hard time getting adopted because people think they’re bad luck?” Edrisa ducked into the kitchen, found a corkscrew for the wine bottle, and hurried back out. 

“I did not,” Bright replied. As they moved around her dining room setting out the food and filling glasses, they kept accidentally bumping into one another. Edrisa couldn’t help but think that if this had been a romance novel, they would have moved gracefully around each other as if they’d done this every day of their lives, or some such silly nonsense. 

“Black dogs, too, but mostly black cats,” she confirmed, and they began to make small talk as they sat down to eat. Edrisa normally had a decent alcohol tolerance, but the wine Bright had brought was either extra alcoholic, or just thinking about what they were going to do later was going straight to her head; she was certain she was giggling more than she usually did.

The food and wine was delicious. When she said as much and Malcolm brushed her compliment off, she realized they hadn’t set any ground rules yet. “Okay, so,” she said, giving that nervous little chuckle, “You’re going to have to stop that.”

“Stop what?” Bright looked confused. 

“When I give you a compliment, you will accept it.” Her tone was firm, but she couldn’t lose the grin on her face. 

His eyebrows raised, and for a moment it looked as if he was going to protest (she had, after all, complimented the food and not him). She felt her smile start to slide off of her face, and he immediately straightened in his seat and responded, “Yes, ma’am. Or do you prefer Mistress?”

“Ma’am’s fine,” Edrisa said. “And while you’re in this house, you will not say anything negative about yourself, or anyone else. And I won’t say anything negative about you or anyone else. Positive comments only. Okay?” She knew it wasn’t very domineering to end every rule with a question, but it was her style. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Bright repeated, looking her in the eye. 

“What’s your safeword? Mine’s, uh, Galapagos.” Which wasn’t very positive, but Edrisa wasn’t about to admit it. 

“Sunshine,” Malcolm told her. 

“Soft and hard limits?” Edrisa finished eating while Malcolm rattled them off. “Mine are pretty much the same,” she told him when he was finished. “So...what are you looking to get out of tonight?”

“To get out of my head,” Malcolm replied immediately. “It’s kind of like a case; pleasing someone else gets me so focused that I can’t think all of the random thoughts that usually go barrelling around in my head. And I should probably tell you, I can’t stay the night--I don’t have my restraints or mouthguard, and I get night terrors.”

On one hand, Edrisa _really_ wanted to test that focus. On the other hand, she was disappointed that he wouldn’t be spending the night, although she should have expected it--she’d heard about Malcolm’s night terrors “That makes sense,” she said, standing up to move the plates to the sink. “Anything you’d like to do tonight?”

When she looked back over her shoulder, Bright was biting one of his plump lips. “I’d love to eat you out,” he admitted. 

“Oh!” Edrisa heard herself giggling. “Unless oral was one of your limits, that was definitely going to happen tonight. How do you feel about being pegged?”

She watched his eyes dilate, and thus had her answer before he replied, “Love it.” 

“One more question,” Edrisa said, turning and tapping a finger to her lips. “Why didn’t you say anything before? I mean, I practically threw myself at you the first few times we met.”

“I didn’t know you were a Dominant,” Bright replied, eyes moving up and down her body. “You didn’t seem like one, and...it’s something I need in a relationship. To give up control. So when you--well, I thought--yeah.” 

Edrisa beamed at him. “I understand. I’m not a typical Domme, but I think you’ll enjoy it anyway. Do you feel comfortable going into my room, getting undressed, and waiting for me?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, nostrils flaring once before he stood up. 

“Okay. I’m going to wash these dishes and get into my headspace, and then I’ll be right in,” she told him. 

He disappeared once she pointed him toward her bedroom, and Edrisa permitted herself a little victory dance in the kitchen. “This is happening!” she hissed to herself. “Okay, okay--Edrisa, don’t blow this. Give him some time to think.” She forced herself to wash the dishes slowly and not just rinse them off before she set them in the dishwasher. 

On her way to the bedroom, she stopped in front of the hallway mirror. “Okay.” She pointed at herself. “Edrisa You are a strong woman and you can do anything and anyone you want to. You’re in control, just like you are in your lab, where you rock, by the way. Oh god oh god this is really happening, this is reeeally happening!” 

Once that (along with a second little victory dance) was finished, Edrisa took a few deep breaths and marched into her bedroom. She had to stop and stare at the picture Malcolm Bright was painting, naked on his knees on the floor with his head bowed in submission. She felt her mouth fill with drool, but walked over and grabbed his chin, pulling it up. “Look up at me, okay? I want to see your eyes while we’re doing this.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Bright’s voice had dropped since dinner, into a huskier register that made heat pool at the apex of her thighs. He looked up at her through his lashes--no man had any right to have such gorgeous eyelashes--while she moved to the bed and picked up the collar. 

“Who do you belong to tonight?” she asked, keeping her tone firm as she walked back and slid the collar around his oh-so-gorgeous neck. 

“Yours, ma’am.”

“Good boy.” His thin but long cock was already half-hard, but it twitched noticeably at the praise, and she filed that way for further reference. Moving back to the bed, she retrieved a leash and some rope. Edrisa had picked out a forest green, though she knew that nearly any color would look good against his pale skin. “Arms out to your sides.” He obeyed, and she wasted no time tying a simple harness around his chest. Okay, so she may have wasted _some_ time sliding her hands along the muscles of his chest and back first, but who could blame her? “Do you work out?” she asked him as she was tying him up. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Malcolm responded, already sounding a bit dreamy--and his cock was fully hard, now. She pulled his arms behind his back, had him clasp his forearms with his hands, and tied them to each other and then the harness. 

“I think I want you to call me Edrisa now. Everything feel okay, Bright?” she asked, walking back around to his front. 

“Yes, ma--Edrisa.” Bright was still looking up at her, and seemed more relaxed than she’d ever seen him. She was overjoyed that she was the one to have finally made him stop thinking about murder, however briefly. 

“Lean your head back.” He obeyed, and she leaned down to kiss at first his Adam’s apple and then the corner of his mouth as she clipped the leash to the D-ring in his collar and then dropped it. “Good boy,” she praised him again, and he let out a needy whimper. “Wait right there, I’ll be right back.” Of course, her supplies were right there on the bed, so he didn’t really have to wait very long. Still, she walked around behind him to slip off her dress and let it fall to the floor before picking up her next toy. 

He eyed the riding crop almost hungrily when he saw it was what she’d brought back over, and then blinked in surprise when he noticed the black lingerie that had replaced the dress. “I’m going to give you a choice,” she said loftily, feeling unbelievably sexy, “Do you want me to work you over with this,” she asked, brandishing the crop, “or do you want to taste me first?”

Bright’s answer came without hesitation. “I want to taste you, please, Edrisa. Please, please let me, ma’am.” 

“Well, since you asked so _nicely,_ ” she said, letting the crop dangle off of her wrist from its strap. Edrisa walked up to him, noting that she was short enough and he was tall enough that his face was even with her stomach. So, she grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head back until he had leaned backward enough that she could walk forward a couple of steps and straddle his face.

He wasted no time licking her through her panties. She immediately wished she’d taken them off, no matter how sexy they looked, because Bright’s tongue was talented. “Oh!” she gasped, as he licked her clit through the thin material. “Yes, just like that. Don’t stop.” 

Bright didn’t, and Edrisa closed her eyes in bliss. She’d been waiting more than a year for this to happen, and she was thoroughly worked up. “I’m already so close. But it’s okay. The refractory period of most women--” she paused to gasp at a particular movement of his tongue-- “is much shorter than that of most men, and I’m no exception. Oh god, that’s good, Bright. So good. Keep going.” 

He had to be uncomfortable, leaning backwards as he was, and Edrisa realized that she still had a painful grip on his hair, but nothing seemed to faze him. He sucked her clit hard through her panties, and she let him tip her over the edge. “Bright!” she shouted, legs trembling and toes curled as he brought her to her first orgasm of the night. 

Malcolm continued to lick her through it, and then she took a few steps backward, letting him straighten up. She smiled, perhaps a bit dopily, as he looked up at her and licked his lips, and said the first thing that came to mind. “Wow. That was just as amazing as I imagined it would be.” He laughed softly in response. 

Gathering herself, she walked around behind him. Malcolm didn’t turn his head to follow her, so she used his inattention as an excuse to smack one pert butt-cheek with the riding crop. He yelped, and it was her turn to laugh softly. “Move your legs apart,” she instructed. 

He complied, and she began working him over with the riding crop, occasionally giggling at the sounds he was making. Edrisa knew it wasn’t very domme-like, but at the same time...sex and all of the rituals surrounding it was funny, when you really thought about it. She suddenly realized that she was babbling all of this aloud to him in one long stream of consciousness, and abruptly closed her mouth. Bright’s skin was reddening nicely, but she knew the crop wouldn’t truly hurt him--it was one of the reasons why she liked using it. 

Edrisa finally stopped in front of him again, and slowly slid her panties and then bra off. Dropping the crop and picking up the leash, she tugged on it to get him to kneel up. “I’m tired of doing all the work, it’s your turn,” she told him, leaning over so her small breasts were right in his face. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Malcolm whispered, his voice sounding wrecked already. He licked his lips, then began circling one of her nipples with that tongue of his. Edrisa was pretty sure it should be illegal, the way he curled it around and around. He varied licking with gentle nips and sucks, and just when she didn’t think she could feel any better, he moved to her other breast and began again. 

“Bright! Oh, Bright! Don’t stop that feels--” Edrisa let herself let out a loud moan, so he knew exactly what he was doing to her, and she saw his neglected cock twitch again. “Mmm. Do you think you could come just from pleasing me? From being such a good boy?”

He hummed, ‘I don’t know,’ into her breast, and she shrugged. “Well, we’ll see, I suppose. It’s been a long week; I think I deserve another orgasm before I peg you. What do you think?”

“Mm-hmm.” This time, Bright’s hum was definitely positive. Reluctantly, Edrisa used the leash to pull his head back. She walked the few steps to the bed, pulling him along with the leash so he had to shuffle along with her on his knees. “Let’s both be more comfortable this time.” She sat on the edge of the bed, and then beckoned him forward until he was in between her legs. “There we go. Now, get to work,” she told him, putting her legs over his shoulders and lying back. 

Malcolm did, and she immediately found out that his tongue was even more talented than she’d thought from his first attempt. He alternated broad strokes with pointed pushes with little flicks to her clit, and it all felt incredible. Looking up at the ceiling, Edrisa allowed herself a smug smile. Malcolm fucking Bright was eating her out like a starving man. Take that, friend who married her high school crush in the Galapagos. 

Edrisa threaded her fingers through his hair to nominally guide him where she wanted him, but mostly she just kept it pulled tight as he licked and sucked as if he’d been hired to do it. 

It took her a lot longer to orgasm this time, her thighs tightening around his head, her toes curling, and her entire back arching off the bed. He licked her through it, prolonging it as much as he could before she slumped back to the bed, feeling decidedly melty. Edrisa finally released his hair and let him lean back. “God, do you have a Ph.D. in eating pussy?” Only after it came out did she realize it sounded kind of dumb. “I mean, that was amazing. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” God, his voice. She wondered if she could come from him just talking to her. It was definitely something to explore--but later. She still had plans for tonight. 

It took her a while to sit up, only to see Malcolm’s face practically dripping with her vaginal secretions. She leaned forward, letting her feet fall to the floor again, and kissed him leisurely. “Ropes still okay?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he told her, looking up at her with a glazed expression. Bright still hadn’t come, and she reached a hand down to give his cock a couple of pulls. He let out a toe-curling groan as she did, and closed those beautiful blue eyes of his. 

“All right, come on up on the bed, then,” she said, letting go of him and patting the space next to her. She moved the harness and dildo she planned to use on him out of the way as he struggled to his feet and then more or less fell forward onto the bed. She steadied him with a hand on his lower back, and then helped him crawl fully onto the mattress. 

Edrisa checked his bonds, just in case he was too far into subspace to notice that something was wrong, but found them all in order--not surprising, as he hadn’t struggled against them much. She also discovered, to her absolute delight, that Bright’s backside was waxed, to go with the neat trim on the other side. She couldn’t help but grab his ass, rubbing along where she’d hit him with the crop earlier. He let out a slight hiss of pain, and she grinned. 

“Ready for this?” she asked, hopping off the bed to grab the tube of lube on the nightstand. 

“Yes, ma’am--Edrisa,” he groaned. 

“Can you come from pegging?” she asked, curious, as she stepped into the harness and started buckling herself in. 

“Maybe.” 

“Neat!” Edrisa adjusted the harness and dildo until it was where she wanted it, and then squeezed some lube out, rubbing her hands together to warm it up. She pulled his cheeks apart and rubbed her thumb over his pucker. “I bet I could fit my entire hand in here,” she noted. His response was to moan loudly. “Maybe next time.” After all, Bright’s arms had been bound for a while at this point. 

Edrisa stretched him open, making sure plenty of lube transferred from her hands to his skin. Once she had a few fingers in, she felt around until he stiffened and gave a wordless shout, and then she laughed. “Do you know a lot of straight guys don’t even know how good it feels when someone rubs their prostate? Too bad for them!”

She prepped him for a few more minutes, and then slapped his reddened ass. “I think you’re ready. Tell me your safeword again?” she asked as she climbed onto the bed behind him. 

“Sunshine,” he responded promptly. 

“Good boy. Deep breaths, now.” Edrisa set the head of the dildo at Bright’s entrance and then began slowly pushing in. He seemed relaxed, and the toy she had chosen soon bottomed out. “Don’t hold your sounds back, I want to hear you,” she instructed, before pulling back and then thrusting forward, hard. He yelped, but by the time she thrust again, he was pushing back against her, taking the dildo easily. She made a mental note to use a larger toy next time. 

Edrisa laid a hand on Malcolm’s lower back and then began snapping her hips forward. Bright was loud; she knew her neighbors would probably complain, but didn’t care. She was having too much fun watching the dildo disappear into Bright’s hole over and over while he writhed on the bed in front of her, crying out his pleasure. She slid a hand from his hip down around in front of him, and took hold of his erection. There was still some lube left on her hand, which helped ease the glide of it along his length as she jacked him off. 

It wasn’t long after that that he bucked underneath her, shouting out her name (and god, Edrisa wanted to hear THAT again) and coming all over the sheet she’d laid over the bed earlier. 

She pulled out and unclipped the harness, letting it drop off of the side of the bed. “Okay, Bright. Stretch your legs out some, and I’ll get you out of those ropes.” Edrisa wasn’t sure if he could hear her yet or not; he didn’t respond. 

Edrisa was not only good at knots, she was good at picking them apart, and soon she was unwinding the green rope from his forearms, massaging the skin carefully where it had been. His breathing had steadied, and she ran her hands over every inch of skin she could get them on as she took apart the chest harness. 

“Okay,” Edrisa said, once she’d divested him of all of the ropes. “I need you to roll to the side so I can get this sheet off the bed.” He did, now awake enough to rub at his own forearms, and she managed to pull the sheet out from under him, wad it up, and throw it at the hamper. “Hydration and cuddle time!” She grabbed a bottle of water from beside the bed, twisted off the cap, and climbed into the bed beside him. She sat against the headboard, while he put his head in her lap, and fed him slow sips of water. 

Edrisa took a drink or two herself, and then grabbed a bar of chocolate from the stand. “Now have some of this,” she insisted, hand feeding him about half of the bar before giving him the rest of the water. She then slid down the bed, and wrapped her arms around him, happy when he responded in kind. “How are you feeling, Bright?”

“Good. Marvelous.” He gave her a shy smile she knew she’d always cherish, and she leaned forward to kiss him, his tongue exploring her mouth slowly and vice-versa. 

“Want a bath? Or a shower?” she asked when they pulled apart. 

“Can we just cuddle for a while longer?” Bright rubbed his nose against hers, and she couldn’t help but grin widely. 

“I suppose we can do that,” Edrisa replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @Masterpieceofturkeycleverness!


End file.
